Feliz Año Nuevo! Concurso si a esto se le puede llamar concurso xD
by Rosalina MX
Summary: ¡Es un dia antes del dia de las uvas o noche vieja campanadas, fuegos artificiales Preguntas y Respuestas y Concurso!


Año Nuevo

31 De diciembre 2014 por la tarde, los atarantados escritores están planeando Año nuevo con sus amigos y un nuevo colado

En la mansión de los atarantados

-Mark viejo amigo donde estabas-entro alguien y saludo a Mark que por desgracia estaba con la gata Voladora-Rosa como has crecido mírate estas hermosa-empezó a estrujar entre sus brazos a La gata voladora

-Hey es mía y no comparto-Mark intentaba separar a Rosa de su buen amigo cuyo nombre es desconocido por el momento

-Ale me asfixias-apenas podía hablar Rosa y alfin la soltaron-bueno empecemos con las decoraciones este año será el mejor-se habían planeado algo esos tres

-falto yo-entro a escena Arturo el gran amigo de Rosa

-Nya trajiste todo-Rosa estaba feliz y emocionada y Arturo solo asintió

-Bien Alejandro y yo nos encargamos del segundo piso, Arturo y Rosa de este-Asi como dijo Mark se fueron a su piso correspondiente

En algún Lugar en chile

-Ustedes dos-Pai y Tora estaba refiriéndose a el compadre y la Onee-chan de los escritores Juliex11 y Alexander, extrañamente ya no estaban en chile si no en la mansión de los escritores

Mientras tanto en Jalisco

-lalalala-Estaba más que feliz Nelly-San leyendo algún libro desconocido para el mundo (¿?)

-Nelly te necesitan en la mansión-Kisshu teletransporto a Nelly con el resto y esto fue lo que paso

Rosalina MX estaba en una extraña jaula, Mark estaba vestido de policía vigilando la jaula, Alexander Arturo y Alejandro estaban tratando de sacar a Rosalina de ahí, Juliett estaba hablando con su senpai y Nabiki y Satsuki le lanzaban una mirada de odio y los demás estaban decorando

-Me ocupo de la cocina-Rosa se fue directo a la cocina para cocinar y huir de todos-que asi le hago cuando quiero huir de una situación extraña-esta vez Rosalina se dirigió hacia los lectores, ¡si ustedes!

Mientras en la sala

-Por qué huiría de nosotros- Los tres chavales que extrañamente sus nombres inicia con "A" se preguntaron lo mismo

-quieren saber, uno no tiene bonitos recuerdos tuyos Al-el ramero se dirigió hacia su amigo Alejandro-dos enserio Arturo dime que paso en la fiesta de navidad en nuestra casa-el mencionado agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-y por ultimo desconozco porque huyo de ti compadre-dejo más que confundido a su compadre

-porque son unos pervertidos acosadores es normal que haya huido Rosa Onee-chan-explico Nelly como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y no le importara-no conoceré a Este-señalo a Alejandro-pero por lo que veo Acosa a mi onee-chan y eso no lo perdonare-una extraña aura Oscura apareció alrededor de Nelly y también de Juliett

-ya valimos-dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo y fueron brutalmente madreados por esas dos chicas

-ESTO ES POR MI ONEE-CHAN-se escuchó a juliett muy enojada mientras seguían golpeando a todos ellos

-AL ATAQUE-Nelly estaba más que violenta

-¿QUIEN ME MORDIO?-Se escuchó a Hormiga muy enojado y a la vez asustado

-THIS IS SPARTA (¿?)-grito Rosalina y también se unió a Golpear a los chicos y se fue a quien sabe dónde o que parte de la mansión o el universo (¿?)

Mientras en algún lugar misterioso y no sé por qué pero macabro

Aparece Rosa salvaje inserte música de Pokémon en batalla (¿?)

-Nya bien a formular lo planeado-la gata voladora salió corriendo hacia unos árboles y desapareció

¿Qué planeara la gata voladora?

¿Qué pasara con el año nuevo?

¿Qué malos recuerdos tiene Rosalina MX con ese Alejandro?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Tora salvaje aparece

-HEY no se supone que es un One-shot, cual capitulo dos deja de payasear y sigan con el especial-el señor mandón estaba enojado

-Vale sigamos con este especial que carece de sentido para la vida- y asi siguió el especial: 3

._. Okey lo anterior fue muy extraño xD

En la mansión

-¿Dónde está Rosalina?-se preguntaron todos y era cierto la gata voladora no se encontraba en el rastreador que le había puesto MFK a RMX

-un momento ¿cuándo le pusiste el rastreador?-todos le preguntaron a Mark

-enserio una vez desapareció y estaba escondida por eso tengo esto-explico Mark como si fuera lo más simple

-Mmm-todos sospechaban de Mark

-Iré a buscarla-y asi Alejandro se lanzó al rescate de Rosalina

-Hey que es mía- Alexander se fue persiguiendo a Alejandro para proteger a Rosalina de el

-A por mi amiga-Arturo como buen amigo se fue a encontrar a Rosalina

-Hey nadie puede pretenderla sobre mi cadáver-y asi Mark alias Ramero alias Sangre caída fue también en búsqueda de Rosalina

-Buh-estaba colgando del Techo Rosa Guadalupe del Ángel de la Cruz una de las tantas hermanas gemelas de Rosalina-esos cuatro no tienen remedio bueno los mantendrá distraídos vayan a por todo-Rosa y los demás en la mansión empezaron a hacer algo en esa "pequeña" mansión

Mientras tanto los Tres Rameros y el Atarantado de Arturo

Siguieron buscando a Rosalina pero era casi media noche

-Nya quien anda ahí-se escuchó una voz familiar y era….

-Rosa que bien que estas bien-Alex se apresuró a abrazar a "Rosa"

-disculpa, ¿te conozco?-la chica se separó de su abrazo y lo miro con curiosidad-Mark ¿Quién es él y en que lio te metiste?-pregunto algo molesta

-NO OTRA VEZ-dijeron los cuatro chicos y se llevaron a la pobre chica que no tiene idea de lo que ocurre aquí

En la mansión

-Ya volvieron-dijo Rosa Guadalupe y desapareció dejando al resto confundido

-tenemos buenas y malas noticias-dijo Mark hacia todos-encontramos a Rosalina pero tiene amnesia-dijo y traían a Rosalina en una jaula y ella estaba muy enojada

-Mark Ramero sácame de aquí o te daré la paliza de tu vida-Rosalina parecía echar humo

-Onee-chan-las dos onee-chan de la escritora fueron a sacarla de la jaula y abrazarla

-Mmm no quiero ofender pero quienes son y no soy su onee-chan soy…-la interrumpieron a la pobre chica, seguro tendrá unos ligeros traumas

-SI tiene Amnesia-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Pero…-no dejaban continuar a la pobre e inocente niña

-¿Que rayos pasa aquí porque no dejan ver anime agusto?-Era una voz demasiado familiar era…

-Gata Voladora-había dos idénticas

-si-contesto la que acababa de aparecer

-entonces-razonaban todos mirando a la otra

-Margarita Magdalena-Mark estaba asombrada

-Exacto-dijo Margarita y se teletransporto junto a la gata voladora

-¿¡TIENES UNA GEMELA!?-preguntaron la mayoría confundidos

-No-salió de la nada Rosa Guadalupe del techo*sale del techo porque es SpiderWoman xDD*

-Somos tres gemelas o trillizas como quieran decirle-dijo Margarita con una voz muy inocente y dulce

-Enserio que hacen aquí se supone que perdí ese chip de rastreo que me puso Mark-Rosa estaba muy curiosa

-¿En dónde estabas?-todos le preguntaron lo mismo bueno menos sus gemelas

-en donde más en mi habitación estaba viendo anime-Las gemelas vieron como todos los demás cayeron al suelo repentinamente-dejen ya de bobear vayamos a seguir decorando-recibió un abrazo de parte de todos los chicos La gata voladora

-amenos sabemos que estas bien-dijo Arturo medio molesto y satisfecho(N/M: nadie quedaba para el papel de decir eso solo el xDD N/R: entonces estas diciendo que mi amigo es cursi aquí habrá bronca)

-no hagan cursilerías-dijo Tora destruyendo el momento

-Rosa Onee-chan yo sabía que andabas de coqueta-comento juliett algo burlona al verlos abrazados de Rosalina y se separaron….

-3, 2, 1 FELIZ AÑO NUEVO-se escuchó el resto del mundo y asi era ya era año nuevo Rosalina extrañamente ya no estaba tampoco Mark y todos salieron de la mansión y había un campanario donde Rosalina con una extraña capa junto con Mark también con una extraña capa estaban tocando las campanas de media noche y en el cielo brillaban fuegos artificiales

-Todos pidan un deseo-y asi todos pidieron un deseo de año nuevo y se les concedió a la mayoría

AHORA si has leído hasta aquí deja un deseo en tu review (si quieres y si tiene que ver con nosotros) o dímelo a mí o a MFK trataremos de cumplirlo

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO AMIGOS!

*Mark salvaje aparece* QUE TENGAN UN BUEN 2015

*Aparece de la nada Arturo* Y CUIDENSE y si ahora seré escritor con la gata voladora y el sangre caída

*Aparece Rosalina * Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, espera ¿QUE? Arturo ¿cómo está eso de nuevo escritor?

CHA CHAO!

Rosalina: esperen, ¿cómo que nuevo escritor aclárenme eso? *la gata voladora no pudo continuar ya que un telón cayo y eso significa el fin del capítulo o especial*

Concurso….

Hace no mucho tiempo Rosalina dijo que respondería sus preguntas que hicieran y aquí están:

RMX: yeah el primer concurso que hago

MFK: nuestro primer concurso niña, además que concurso si solo será respondiendo preguntas de fans

RMX: QUE IMPORTA

Disclaimer: A RMX ni a MFK le pertenece TMM ni R ½ solo los personajes que ellos inventen y la historia y el concurso

Todos: gracias a todos aquellos por participar *hacen una reverencia*

RMX: que inicie el ¡concurso!

Preguntas de Alexander:

Ranma si te quedaras encerrado con Akane y con Ichigo y viene un villano y solo puedes salvar a una a ¿quién salvarías?

Ranma: mmm depende porque ambas saben pelear aunque Akane es más marimacho que ichigo, pero ella tiene supe poderes asi que escogería a quien se dirija el villano primero *dice feliz y contento*

Akane: no me digas marimacho fenómeno

Kisshu ¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras que Ichigo y Tora lo hicieron?

Kisshu: ¿¡QUE EL HIZO QUE A MI KONEKO-CHAN!? *grita exasperado y empieza a atacar a Tora con sus Sais*

Mint si Ryo te besara ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Mint: *sonrojada hasta mas no poder* pues correspondería

Zakuro ¿Por qué eres tan fría?

Zakuro: no es que sea fría es que ella no me da muchos diálogos *se refiere a RMX enojada* además solo cuando hablo tengo que mantener mi imagen de chica ruda y para que no me sorprendan los paparazzi actúo asi

MFK: ¡Gracias por preguntar compadre!

Preguntas de anónimo*mejor nombre grandes sus preguntas*:

Tora si eres hermanastro de ichigo porque te pareces tanto a ella

Tora: asi me creo la loca

RMX: en la segunda saga sabrás por qué nwn

RMX ¿Por qué rayos creaste a Tora?

RMX: hasta eso eres la primera persona que me lo ha preguntado pues fui secuestrada por aliens y ellos metieron la idea de Tora en mi cabecita y Ta' Dan asi surgió

Tora: mentira lo que paso fue que ella quería saber cómo se verían los personajes de TMM en cambio de género y asi surgí

RMX: gracias por participar y por curiosear

MFK: siguientes preguntas son de chibi neko

¿Rosa quieres matar al pelos de elote *Ryo*?

RMX: em.. ¿Yo?*está apuntando con una pistola al "pelos de elote"*

¿Mint por qué admiras a Zakuro?

Mint: porque es genial ha logrado muchas cosas y por eso la admiro  
>¿Tora cuando me llega mi paquete? *Ok no, pero me gusta decirlo?<p>

Tora: que una Fan loca me lo quito

MFK: gracias por participar Chibi Neko y no me he conectado por unos asuntos y por paja (¿?)

RMX: siguientes preguntas son de mi gran amigo Arturo:

Rosa-Chan, ¿por qué publicaste TAYSLH en lugar de la primera historia que hiciste?

RMX: porque la primera historia que hice da pena ajena además ¡la publicare!*levanta su puño con dedicación*si me recuerdas, tengo ganas y mi internet no anda bipolar(¿?)

Si Ichigo se transforma en gato cada vez que la besan ¿tu o el otro tipo (Hayato) se transforman en gato si los besan por sorpresa?

RMX: em… seria mucho spoiler pero si uno de Nosotros

MFK: niña tienes prohibido los spoilers

RMX: amargado

*Sigan con las preguntas no se hagan idiotas*

Por qué no actualizas rápido según una vez me dijiste "actualizare cada dos semanas" y es cada mes

RMX: oh Jolín mi cabecita no da para tanto además yo dije "actualizare cada dos semanas si tengo ganas y mi internet no es chafa"

MFK: a veces eso cansa esos absurdos comentarios de "actualicen más rápido" por esos comentarios quitan las ganas de actualizar

RMX: eres el menos indicado para decir eso

*¡Ya sabemos porque son tan largos sus capítulos se la pasan con puro relleno!*

Por qué rayos no me incluiste en la historia (empieza a suplicar a Rosa)

RMX: umm… ¡AYUDA TORA-KUN KOUTA-KUN QUITENME A MI AMIGO DE ENCIMA!

Kouta: tengo cosas que hacer arréglatelas sola*experimenta*

Tora: Meh*sigue haciendo quien sabe qué cosa con un celular*

MFK: ¡salseo!*no tiene ni idea de que otra cosa decir (¿?)*

RMX: eso me gano por tener amigos persistentes y latosos y personas que ni me ayudan

Arturo: POR FAVOR

RMX: no y para antes de que pierda la poca cordura que me queda hasta ahora

Arturo: *se va al rincón del miedo (¿?)*enserio cuantos rincones hay*

RMX: no era necesario que te vayas al rincón, te incluiré luego pero déjame en paz por el momento

MFK: 5000 metros lejos de ella Arturo

RMX: emm gracias por preguntar

Las siguientes preguntas son de anónimos que no diré sus nombres por algunas razones asi que preguntas vengan a nosotros:

Rosa entonces por hacer estas estúpidas historias no fuiste al cine conmigo D:

RMX: hey! No son estúpidas son sensuales (¿?) además estaba ocupada y ¿quién rayos eres?

MFK: ocupada si nomas está viendo puro anime y jugando videojuegos y ni siquiera ha terminado el siguiente capítulo de su historia

RMX: siguiente pregunta

¿Rosalina crees en el amor verdadero?

RMX: em… la verdad no ya que nunca he experimentado el amor verdadero y honesto eso es solo fantasía

MFK: una chica que es acosada y se le declaran muchos no cree en el amor verdadero

RMX: ¿no sabes cerrar tu bocata verdad?, además que clase de pregunta es esa pregunten de la historia no de mi vida personal

Rosalina cásate conmigo *O*

RMX: ¡seguridad! Llévense a todo aquel que me haga esas estúpidas preguntas

Rosa-Chan, dime cómo puedes escribir una historia tan genial, Hayato o MFK me das un beso O3O

RMX: aww gracias la verdad me esmero mucho por hacer bien los capítulos

MFK: NO, siguientes preguntas

Sofía que se siente ser la que tiene menos diálogos en la historia

Sofía: mal *está en el rincón Emo Kawaii, ya neta cuantos rincones hay D:*

Ichigo si se supone que si te besan te conviertes en gato y te has besado con Kisshu más de una vez ¿por qué no te conviertes en un neko?

Ichigo: en esos 3 años pude controlar eso ahora puedo transformarme en gato cuando yo quiera

RMX: dije cero spoilers

Para todos, como preferirían morir

Todos: ….

¡SEGURIDAD!

Rosalina ¿tienes alguna fobia aparte de las arañas?

RMX: no tengo fobia a las arañas solo quería hacer esa escena pero no le tengo miedo a nada verdad mis buenos amigos Jeff y Slenderman*tiene una gran sonrisa mientras abraza a sus "amigos"*(esta niña no es normal D:)

Tora te reto a un duelo pokemon(?) okno ._. Te reto a hacer "cositas" con Satsuki o cortarte las venas

Tora: me dan un cuchillo

Satsuki: yo sé que me amas Tora-Kun

RMX: tora no andes de coqueto xD

Mark que se siente ser humillado por tu prima hermana lo que seas de Rosa

MFK: humillado pero si el que la humilla soy yo*está lanzando fotos de la gata voladora*

¿Porque se dicen gata voladora y ramero?

RMX: porque es un ramero

MFK: ella siempre decía "soy un gato volador" de pequeña y supongo que desde entonces

Rosalina Yuri o Yaoi?

RMX: Yuri o Yaoi? Que rayos es eso?

MFK: ella es más inocente que una lámpara (¿?)

Mark ¿lolis o pechugonas?

MFK: pechugonas claro

RMX: *golpea a Mark en la cabeza* y se preguntan por qué le digo Ramero

Kisshu haznos un buen fanservice

Kisshu: emm… SEGURIDAD

Rosalina te reto a darme un beso a mi o que saltes de un puente gritando "adrenalina"

RMX: *salta de un puente* ¡ADRENALINA! , Rosalina MX no da besos

Mark, tengo secuestrada a Rosalina y la voy a hacer sufrir ¿vendrás a rescatarla?

MFK: *saca una espada* devuelve a mi prima o te enfrentaras al "sangre caída"

YO, Rosa ¿porque haces tantas locuras?

Rosa: digamos que para divertirme pero también para parecer graciosa pero puedo ser seria

Rosalina vístete de conejita y baila caramelldansell o como se escriba

Rosalina:... NO

Mark porque te colaste en la cuenta de Rosa y Rosa me darías un autógrafo

Mark: parecía divertido además es una buena forma de convivir con Rosa y molestarla

Rosa: ¿autógrafo?, claro pero no soy estrella de cine pero como quiera te lo daré*entrega el autógrafo*

Mark te vi paso un burro y te confundí(¿?) bueno ¿Hiroto casi no apareces por qué?

Hiroto: es que aparece en un futuro no muy lejano más seguido eso lo tengo entendido

Rosa: si pero no falta mucho igual Takeshi*no me acordaba de estos dos xD*

Mark: enserio la traes contra mí o ¿qué?

Kouta eres muy lindo me das un abrazo

Kouta: claro pero…

Rosalina: es mío no comparto, fuera de aquí brujas feas que es solo mío*abraza a Kouta*

Rosalina que escoges ser una Mew o una cyniclon

Rosa: pues ser una cyniclon ya que puedo volar y tele transportarme y dar un gran uso a mis katanas ewe

Rosalina tengo chocolate te lo daré por un abrazo ¿lo quieres?

Rosa: solo por eso mi querer*lo abraza y se va feliz con su chocolate*

¡Fiolee al poder!

Rosalina: ¡FIOLEE!

Mark: esa ni siquiera es una pregunta

Y esas son todas las preguntas interesantes que vimos las demás son solo tonterías deja tu review

Si dejas una Review con todos los apodos de los escritores o como los llaman ganaras una historia one-shot pueden ganar más de 1 sola persona que te pasa deja la review ahora si no la dejas Tora ira y te golpeara

Mark: me toco hacer el especial a mí y por eso puse el concurso porque me dio Flojera escribir un especial Largo xD

Rosa: eso último del concurso estará difícil pero interesante

CHAUU!


End file.
